Depression:The Big Four
by Frostyjackluv
Summary: They came together weak, and left strong. Don't be mislead be the title. It's a fun story. Not the first chapter though. Just don't kill me. Review! I OWN NOTHING! HiJack included! HEED THIS WARNING! No flames. Lates! P.S Don't tell me that it needs to be under Rotg and Httyd. I know.
1. Chapter 1

She was running.

Rapunzel didn't care where to, but she was running. Away from the castle. Away from her parents. Away from Eugene. She was the embarrassment of a princess. Her feet were aching even though she had shoes on. Her soggy clothes from the rain weren't helping her cold or her getaway either. Her throat was screaming at her from all the heat building up. The tears blinded her while she ran, and she slipped in a mud puddle. She started to cry holding on to the base of a tree trunk. "WHY GOD?!"Rapunzel let out a cry and let the rain, tears, and mud mingle as her brown hair stuck to her forehead. "Why me?"

* * *

He was flying.

Toothless looked up to his master with worry in his eyes. They had been flying for hours and Hiccup hadn't stopped for nothing. Not even the oncoming storm. Storm equals lightning. Lightning plus metal plus Toothless' talfin plus Hiccup's leg equals big trouble. Hiccup felt his heart tighten. He just wanted to jump off and commit suicide. He hated himself. He hated how he was a embarrassment of a viking. He was right in the past, he was a talking fish bone. He was nothing. He couldn't even kill a damn dragon. The rain came down and Hiccup let out a scream. "WHY ME, GODS?!" The aubrunette fell back against the Night Fury, who looked up at him again. "Why me?"

* * *

She was riding.

Angus was riding as fast as he could for Merida. But the blinding rain and slippery rain was making the task difficult. Merida knew it. She was different than other princess. She knew it. She had to get out of the castle. In fact, she never wanted to go back. To her family. She held on to Angus' mane as he rode as fast on the wet ground. The wind picked up and made out hard for Angus to see. He tripped over a large rock and the both tumbled down a ditch. Merida hit her head on another rock and fell with Angus tumbling after. Her dress torn and muddy. Her red mass of untameable hair sticking to her face. "WHY ME, GOD!?" she cried out before her vision went dark. She took the last of strength and whispered out. "Why me?"

* * *

He was flying.

He didn't care where the wind was taking him but he just wanted to get away. Away from the Guardians. His only family. They had hurt him. Bad. His head was aching and throbbing with pain. He tried to fly above the clouds, above the rain, but he couldn't. His unshed tears were blinked back as the rain soaked his face. Jack knew he couldn't be a gaurdian. He just knew it. He was tricked. Fooled. Played. He was so deep in thought he didn't see that he had flown lower and lower until he fall into the trees. Getting scratches here and there. He screamed out in pain. He fell on the ground and covered a big cut in his arm. He winced and pulled back his arm to find blood. He let the tears run and he cried out. "WHY, GOD!" He cried and passed out. Giving his last question. "Why me?"

* * *

**(digs and jumps in hole)Please, don't kill me. Okay? It'll get better. This is Jewel, btw. I was really crying when I wrote this. I tried my best, so review! Lates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(comes out of hole)So, what do you guys think so far? Sad? I think it is. So far, but this is a fun story, so hang in there! Here's chapter two! Sorry if some of the characters are OOC.**

* * *

After crying her last sob, Rapunzel raised herself off the ground and wiped her hair from her eyes. She wobbly stood up on her aching feet and steadied herself against the tree. She took her first step and winced from the sudden pain. "Goddamn this shoes!" She took off her shoes and threw them off somewhere she didn't care. Loving the feeling of the moist and soft ground beneath her feet. She took a painful first step but continued.

After some steps, Rapunzel stopped and gasped at what she saw. A faint boy with a torn hoodie was laying down. She rushed to his side and turned him over. He had pale and scratched skin. His brown trousers and scratches and his hoodie had blood on it. His purely white hair was covered with mud, and his jaw slightly open to show his snow white teeth., struggling to breathe in and out. Rapunzel at once felt sorry for him. She helped him up on her shoulders, and almost dropped him when he was cold. Really cold. "HELP! SOMEBODY! I NEED HELP!" She laid him against a tree and used vines to cover up every scratch. "Somebody."

* * *

Hiccup was rethinking about what his father said. He couldn't get those same words out of his head. He wanted to forget everything. He was so deep in the memories, Toothless had flown closer to the ground to look at what looked like a red dot. He shook, snapping Hiccup out of it. "What is it, Bud? Why are you circling?"Toothless gestured his head to the ground, where Hiccup saw it too. "Let's get a closer look. Take us down."

Once they got closer, it looked like a person with massive red hair. "That girl needs help!" Hiccup got off and rushed over to her side. He flipped her over, and mentioned Toothless to come over , who looked like he did _not_ want to get close at all. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the coward of a dragon and started tending to the girl with some of the bandages he brought.

When he was finished he brought her over to Toothless, who backed up in the process. "Bud, she needs help. When we take her somewhere, we'll leave." Toothless gave a dragonic moan and offered his back. Before Hiccup got on, Angus came to and looked over at the strangers taking his owner. He tried to get up but his leg and got stuck in some rocks during the fall.

Hiccup left the girl on Toothless and slowly made his way to the panicking horse. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. You can trust me, I'm a friend." Angus started to calm down as soon as Hiccup put his hand out for him to sniff. "I'll help you."Hiccup took off the rocks slowly one by one, while Angus watched him with curiosity. As soon as the last rock was off, Angus tried to make a getaway from the weirdos but Hiccup calmed him down as he wrapped his leg. Then he grabbed a blanket and struggled to put Angus in it. Once he was in it, Hiccup made his way back to the freaking out dragon. "Bud, she's not dead! Just unconscious." Toothless calmed down by just a little and shifted. Hiccup got on Toothless and they picked up Angus in the blanket by grabbing the ends. "We need to get help."

* * *

Rapunzel had her head between her knees as she hugged them really tight. Here she was with no help and unconscious boy she never knew. She was about to lose hope until she heard...flapping? She looked up and above her was a large black thingy? _'This has to be the answer!'_ She climbed a tree and stood on the highest branch. "HEY, UP THERE! I NEED YOU'RE HELP! PLEASE!"

Angus heard her reply and looked towards her way. He whinnied up at Toothless who heard it too. Toothless turned around and dived towards the ground. "WHOA! TOOTHLESS!" They landed and Rapunzel jumped and ran towards their way. She came into view and Hiccup saw her. "Excuse me, I need your help." They both said at they same time.

"This girl, I found her, she was wounded in a ditch."

"This boy, I found him at the base of a tree. All scratched up."

Once Hiccup's eyes landed on the boy, a blush crept up on his face. _'The hell? Am I gay?'_

"Do you think we could camp together one night?"

"Sure."

* * *

Silence. Complete silence. Toothless was eating some fish, while Angus was eating some oats that Hiccup found in the girl's bag. They had built a fire for the night.

"Rapunzel."

"What?"

"Rapunzel, that's my name."

She looked up at him, as he looked at her with curiosity.

"Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

There was that silence again. Besides the crackling fire. Jack's blue orbs cracked open and landed on Rapunzel then Hiccup. Once he spoke, his voice came out hoarse.

"Wha-...where am I?"

That same damn blush crept up on his face. Unfortunately, Jack saw it and smirked at him, making his blush deepen.

"We don't know. I found you at the base of a tree. I'm Rapunzel, by the way."

Jack leaned on his side and propped his head in his hand. That smirk still there. "What's your name?" Hiccup's eyes grew wide as the blush heated up his face. "Sh-should you ha-have t-to know?"His sudden outburst caused Toothless to look up. "Jeez, all I ask is your name, and you snap at me? Talk about rude company."

"Jackass, just shut up."

"What's your name then?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"BECAUSE, I'M NOT! GODDAMNIT!"

"Attitude."

"His name is Hiccup." Rapunzel stood in front of the bickering boys. Toothless gave a dragonic laugh at Hiccup's sudden crush. "Shut up, stupid reptile.""I was just trying to be nice!"Jack said in a pathetic whiny voice. "What's your name then, Mr. handsome- I mean awesome- I mean..." Rapunzel, Jack, Angus, and Toothless looked at him with a face. "Just answer the question!""Jack. Jack Frost.""The Jack Frost?"

"I thought he was a legend."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Rapunzel nodded her head. "True." Merida then took a sudden gasp of air...

* * *

**Hey, was it bad or good? REVIEW! No flames...'till then! Lates!**


	3. Stop the hate!

Ok, to all the haters... IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GET OUT OF HERE! I don't need your opinion. That's for sure. If i put this story under the category Tangled and Rotg, deal with it. It's not your story. If you don't like my story, MAKE YOUR OWN! I don't care, and I never did. Stop all this negativity NOW! I've been getting nasty reviews about this story here and there and I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! It's hard enough that my sister's cat died and I have to take care of her account! I had enough and if you don't have nothing nice to say SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! That was the last straw. NOW I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT THANKS TO ALL THOSE IDIOTS OUT THERE! Thank you.

P.S. Do not tell me that it should be uNder How to train your dragon and Rotg AGAIN! And I don't care if you say I can't handle criticism, cause I can, and I'm gonna continue writing this no matter what you jerks say.


	4. I'M BACK!

Hey, I'm back, but since this is my sister's story I won't delete it. She has slight anger issues when it comes to opinions, but I'm really upset with all those flamers. Hey, no one's perfect. No flames but constructive criticism is accepted. Thanks! Frosty out!


End file.
